


Fire for Desire and Ice for Destruction

by blueangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They brought her before the throne bound in chains and her brother stood before her cloaked in gold and crimson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire for Desire and Ice for Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just one of my drabbles from my other work Pieces of a Game but I decided to make it into a one shot because I loved writing the drabble so much. The italics are flashbacks just so you know and not all the flashbacks are in order.

They brought her before the throne bound in chains. Her brother stood before her cloaked in gold and crimson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _‘’ To the Princess Myrcella and Lord Robb.’’  Her father raises his glass in a toast and the hall mimics him. Men pat Robb on the back and the ladies whisper how lucky she is to have such a_ handsome _husband. Myrcella feels the flush rise in her cheeks as she finds Robb’s eyes._

_He is smiling._

_Relief washes over her. Perhaps there can be happiness in their marriage._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A sheep playing a lion_ _she thinks._

 It makes her chuckle, and makes her brothers face fall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Their marriage ceremony is a hurried one. Myrcella feels a knot in her stomach as she says her vows quietly beneath the heart tree._

_When she pictured her wedding day it always had been beneath the roof of a sept and she was always happy and golden. Now she is cold and the red leaves scatter in the wind; they litter her hair and her cloak._

_The only one to witness their vows are Maester Luwin and Greywind._

_It is enough for her._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Her brother pulls his sword from his sheath and comes to point it at her swelling stomach.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Robb’s eyes are rimmed red and his face is pale._

_‘’ They say my father is dead from a sickness.’’ He stumbles into her arms, this boy she barley knows, but has come to care for._

_Who she has come to desire, ‘’ I am sorry.’’ Robb crushes his mouth to hers and pulls her to him until no space is left between their bodies and she can’t breathe._

_She feels as if something is being unwound within her, some part of her that has been hiding in the shadows until this moment._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

‘’ They say Robb Stark is gathering an army, ‘’ he sneers and moves the sword up her dress till it sits below her chin, ‘’ imagine that; an army for a treacherous whore and a bastard babe.’’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She knows that she can love him; may already love him, but she has not had enough experience with love to know these things._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She does not tremble. ‘’ The North shall always remember those who they consider family.’’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She feels his arm wrap around her to touch the growing swell of her stomach._

_‘’ War is coming.’’ He whispers into her neck and she can’t help the tears that slip down her cheeks. ‘’ I am sending you to Greywater watch, you’ll be safe there.’’ She moves her hand down to intertwine their fingers together, praying to the old gods and the new that Robb will see this child grow._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

‘’ So you’re a savage now.’’ She looks at her mother who does not meet her gaze.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The furs are soft on her naked skin as he lays her down. He laughs as he picks leafs from her hair._

_‘’ My wilding wife.’’_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Then she turns her gaze to Sansa who stands with her ladies who give her a sympathetic look before turning back to her brother.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __

_Her horse rears as gold and crimson surround her._

_Grey and white are scattered on the ground, blood now smearing them._

_She leaps off her horse and runs in the opposite direction even if she knows that it is futile._

_‘’ Myrcella.’’ Hands grab at her waist but she turns and cuts her pursier with the knife she has hidden in her cloak. Her uncle Jamie stands before her his cheek now bloodied._

_‘’ Please Just let me go.’’ She begs, hands on her protruding stomach._

_He shakes his head._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When the rumors had finally made their way northward she had expected him to pull away from her with disgust, instead he stood by her and called her his queen, even giving a circlet of iron to adorn her head._

_'' I am not a Baratheon.'' She tells him.  
_

_He cups her cheeks with his hands, ‘’ I know. You are a Stark now.’’_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 ‘’ No I am a wolf.’’

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by 'Fire and ice' by Robert Frost and please comment.


End file.
